Un sueño cumplido?
by princessvirgo2
Summary: Un regalo de cumpleaños, le cumplirá el sueño de su vida... soy princessvirgo
1. Chapter 1

**Un sueño cumplido?**

Te amo, preciosa- una voz suave pero a la vez masculina le susurro al oído-

Yo también te amo - contesto en un suspiro enamorado - Mu...

Rinrinrin...- un sonido odioso, la saco de sus dulces y hermosos sueños -

Con un... - la joven se levanto hecha una furia por haber sido sacada de su hermoso sueno, en el que Mu le decía que la amaba, por ese condenado despertador el cual estrello contra la pared - justo cuando me iba a besar - chillo molesta -

Lila, ya despertaste? - escucho la voz de su madre llamar desde el primer piso de la casa -

Si, ya voy - contesto de mala gana -

Que dijiste lila? - escucho la voz amenazante de su madre -

Que ya voy mamita - se corrigió rápidamente temerosa -

Cuando bajes, te tomas el desayuno y te vas derechito al colegio- le escucho decirle - nos vemos luego - tras escuchar eso de su madre, la puerta principal se cerró -

Como si no fuera a hacerlo - se quejo por las palabras de su madre -

Se encamino a la ducha, tomo un baño y se puso el uniforme de colegio. Bajo a la primera planta y se dispuso a desayunar.

Un sobre?- su mirada se paso por el correo recién llegado, encontrando uno con su nombre - será de papá?- se pregunto, pues al no vivir con su padre este solía enviarle cartas y cosas por correo - haber...- lo tomo y se dispuso a leerlo - ... - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la carta y el pasaje, que el sobre contenía- un viaje?!- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Su padre le había regalado un viaje a Grecia por su cumpleaños numero 15- te amo papi! - grito con alegría - una semana con todo pagado... - su sonrisa no podía ser más grande - y yo que pensaba que ni sabias, que siempre quise ir... - dejo salir unas lagrimas al recordar a su padre, el cual se había separado de su madre cuando ella apenas tenía seis años-

Regreso a la realidad al escuchar el teléfono sonar.

Halo - contesto con alegría al levantar el celular -

Lila mi pequeña- escucho la voz de su progenitor y el que le había dado la mejor alegría de ese día - te llego mi regalo?- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa -

Papi, si... Si, te amo mucho - expreso con su mejor sonrisa de felicidad y conteniéndose las ganas de abrazarlo-

Jajaja sabía que te gustaría, feliz 15 años mi princesa - escucho la voz de su padre expresarle con amor - sabia que te encantaría...- su voz se torno seria - mi amor, sabes que debes hablar con tu madre cierto?... Yo ya le comente del viaje y me dijo que si tu querías ir, ella te daría el permiso - le comento su padre-

Si, lo hare...aunque, papi...no vendrás?- pregunto con cierta tristeza al percibir que su padre le había llamado y su regalo había llegado por correo. Porque no darle personalmente el regalo si vendría?-

No pequeña, no podre... - su voz se escucho arrepentida, lo cual le hizo perder la emoción a la joven- pero te prometo alcanzarte en Grecia - hablo con suplica y esperanza el hombre, sabía que su hija espera su visita por lo menos en ese día especial -

Bueno...sí, nos vemos allá entonces... Tengo que ir a clases o mama me linchara si no lo hago - se despidió lo mejor que pudo -

Entiendo, te quiero mucho y feliz cumpleaños - se despidió su padre-

Gracias y yo también te quiero - colgó el teléfono, se seco las lagrimas y se dispuso a marcharse- se me fue el hambre - dejo salir un suspiro antes de tomar una manzana y guardarla en su mochila-mama me mata...!- salió a toda carrera al ver la hora en el reloj de su muñeca-

***M***

El día de su cumpleaños había caído viernes, por lo que ahora se encontraba preparando sus molestas...

Lila- escucho a su madre tras ella, lo que le hizo girar-

Dime - contestó sin mirarla -

Esta muy chica- dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio al oír a su madre, ya habían discutido sobre el viaje. Su madre se había opuesto totalmente a pesar de que a su padre le había dicho que aceptaría su decisión-

Mama, ya hablamos de esto- contesto sin dejar de alistar sus maletas - solo serán siete días...- trato de animar a su madre-

Mi niña - su madre le abrazo fuerte -

Porque no vienes?- le propuso animada-

No puedo, sabes que el trabajo no me lo permite- una mueca de decepción se formo en su rostro al escuchar la respuesta de su madre -

Bien, entonces nos vemos en una semana - se giro a seguir acomodando sus cosas, mientras le decía con frialdad -

***M***

Estaba sobre volando el país de sus amores, el lugar que tanto quería conocer, el lugar en el que vivía su amor platónico... Aunque, no estaba segura que él, ellos fueran como su padre le había contado o que fueran tan guapos como los había visto en algunos de los videos, festivos, enviados por su padre.

Pasajeros hacer el favor de abrocharse los cinturones, que estamos a minutos de aterrizar- la voz de la aeromoza la saco de sus pensamientos-

Bien ya estamos aquí - suspiro con nerviosismo, mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaban sus maletas - espero papa, cumpla su palabra...- pensó, al recordar la llamada que su padre le había hecho, unas horas antes de abordar el avión, para decirle que enviaría a alguien a recogerle -

Recogió sus maletas y se puso a buscar a la persona que se suponía iría por ella. Pero después de buscar por mucho y no encontrar a nadie que fuera ser el enviado por su padre.

Tal vez la Srta. Kido, no le haya dado el permiso- susurro con pesar-

Disculpe, usted es Lila?- levanto la mirada al escuchar que le hablaban-

Eh?, si soy yo...- contesto un tanto pérdida en el joven que le había hablado -

Hola soy Shun, el señor Tatsumi me ha enviado por usted- le sonrió de manera encantadora haciendo sonrojar a la joven-

Shun de Andrómeda- sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa- si existen!- exclamo emocionada al comprobar que lo dicho por su padre era verdad -

Eh?, no le entiendo - hablo un poco confundido por el actuar de la joven -

Este, no...Conoces a mi padre?- pregunto, antes de sentirse boba por ello y es que si el joven venia en nombre de su padre era obvio que lo conocía -

Si, el señor Tatsumi- asintió con una linda sonrisa- ven tenemos que irnos, nos esperan - tomo las maletas de la chica, que era dos pequeñas, lo suficiente para dos semanas- el señor Mu nos espera - el nombre hizo que la joven se sintiera en el mejor de sus sueños. Se había enamorado de uno de los jóvenes que siempre aparecían en los videos festivos enviados por su padre, y ese joven era el caballero de Aries-


	2. Chapter 2

Se dejo guiar por aquel chico de cabellos verdes y de ojos del mismo color, enserio que le había dejado atontada ese muchachito de nombre Shun. Si debía reconocerlo ella era demasiado enamoradiza, mira que enamorase de un chico que solo vio por video. Aunque si Shun era más lindo de lo que ella vio en esas grabaciones, no se imaginaba que tan lindo sería Mu. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, mientras trataba de concentrarse en seguir al joven que le era de guía. No podía, ni debía perderlo porque si lo hacia se encontraría en graves aprietos y más por qué no sabía nada de griego, apenas y manejaba bien el Italiano y el japonés su lengua materna. Lo cual sería una gran desventaja estando en un país en el que no se caracterizaban por hablar esos idiomas…

Llegamos…-escucho la voz de Shun, por lo cual decidió dejar sus pensamientos atrás y concentrarse en su camino y en lo que su vista le mostraba-…-sus ojos y boca no podían estar más abiertos, y es que lo que veía lo ameritaba. Mu de Aries parado de tal marea que se apoyaba en el convertible negro, de manera despreocupada con una ropa que le hacía ver como modelo, con lestes oscuros…dioses del Olimpo, en verdad que si no estaba babeando estaba cerca de hacerlo- …-una, dos, tres fotos le saco al caballero de Aries sin que este se diera cuenta-

Porque lo fotografías? Pregunto un inocente Shun, sacando a la joven de su mundo –

Este, sueño con ser una gran diseñadora algún día y veras…el joven que está allí me perece alguien ideal para ser modelo…-explico y se hizo la desentendida, como que no conocía al lemuriano- tu también podrías serlo, me permites sacarte unas fotos?-la pregunta hizo sonrojar un poco al peli verde-

Este yo…mejor vamos, que el señor Mu nos espera…-apuro a acercarse a donde estaba el lemuriano con Lila tras él- señor Mu, ya encontré a la señorita Lila, ya podemos irnos…-expresó Shun a lo que el peli lila centro su mirada en la jovencita, de ojos amatistas cabello negro y piel lechosa, tras Shun-

Hola, soy Mu espero no te moleste ni incomode que te hayamos venido a buscar nosotros…-hablo, el lemuriano hablando con tono paternal a la jovencita-

Hola, soy Lila…mucho gusto- sus mejillas habían tomado un carmín intensó- y no se preocupe agradezco su presencia- hizo una reverencia típica de los japoneses-

Bueno, suban…-Mu, se subió al convertible y espero que Shun y Lila lo hicieran-

Puedo?-pregunto Lila antes de tomar otro par de fotos al lemuriano- si, sería un gran modelo…-expresó para sorpresa y confusión del lemuriano y las sonrisa de Shun-

Quiere ser diseñadora y cree que usted sería un gran modelo- explico Shun sonriente-

Oh, gracias pero prefiero el diseño de inmuebles que modelar…-le sonrió a la jovencita- vamos?-le alentó a subir al auto-

Si, gracias- agradeció y se subo en el asiento de atrás, mientras Shun ocupaba el asiento de copiloto-

Cinturones…-pidió el de Aries a lo que los otros dos obedecieron- sin más dio comienzo el viaje al santuario, que para el parecer del Lila, fue muy corto para la distancia que recorrieron. Quien creería que para ser tan tranquilo Mu era de temer cuando manejaba…

Llegamos-anuncio Mu a lo que Lila solo atino a acomodarse el cabello, que se había alborotado por el viaje y sumado a que estaba suelto –

Esto me permiten…- Lila, bajo del auto y corrió a tocar el suelo – aun pude vivir para tocarla una vez más…-expresó con alivio-

Creo que manejo algo rápido…-Habló Shun preocupado por el estado de la joven, aunque para él no había sido nada rápido (están acostumbrados a la velocidad de la luz, el viajar a más de cien no es nada para ellos)-

Se encuentra bien?-pregunto preocupado el lemuriano acercándose a la japonesa-

Si, solo debo acostúmbrame…-le sonrió la mejor que pudo-

Mu!-el carnero no pudo ni girar cuando sintió que le arrebataban la llave de su auto- me lo prestas…-cuando se había dado cuenta Milo ya estaba es su Auto y Aioria su lado-

Milo, Aioria, Atena y Shion les prohibió coger un auto…-les recordó de los más tranquilo el carnero aunque internamente se estaba controlando para no matar a sus compañeros por tocar SU carro, vamos que es común que un hombre ame a los autos-

Shion es un histérico, y Atena no debió sellar nuestros autos…-Milo y Aioria parecían dos niños-

Se bajan a la una, a las dos…-el bicho y el león estuvieron tentados en arrancar el auto y dejar al carnero allí, pero el sentir el cosmos amenazantes de Mu pues…mejor se bajaban-

Eres un odioso…-hablaron al unisonó antes de marcharse por donde vinieron-

Shun, que tanto decían?-preguntó Lila que no había entendido nada a pesar de que trataba de interpretar la escena antes mostrada y que había fotografiado después de todo los dos griegos que reconoció como Milo y Aioria también estaban lindos y serian buenos modelos-

Cierto, no hablas griego- expresó Shun para sorpresa de la japonesa- tu padre nos informo de ello…-explico al mirar la mirada interrogante de la joven- el señor Milo el de cabello azul y el señor Aioria el de cabello castaño, querían que el señor Mu les prestara su auto, pero él les recordó que estaba prohibido que ello siquiera cogieran un carro – explicó la situación-

Y por qué?-pregunto mientras tomaba mas fotografías a las ruinas que daban entrada al santuario-

Dejaron inservibles el carro de Camus y el de Aioros- concluyó Mu, que había hecho desaparecer el convertible-

Oh-fue lo único que pudo decir ante esa revelación-

Pero mejor nos vamos, que nos falta mucho por llegar-apuro Mu que cargaba las maletas de Lila- espero tenga buena resistencia…- le sonrió y le indico las escaleras que daban a su templo-

Soy mujer de retos…-sonrió ella y le saco una foto a la escalera antes de emprender subida- por eso tienen buena piernas, si suben esto todos los días…-comento antes de sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho…a lo que los otros solo asintieron un tanto sonrojados, esa chica era muy directa-


	3. Chapter 3

Para su mala suerte, ser empeñoso no era suficiente. No en ese lugar. En ese lugar debía tener de todo, fuerza, inteligencia, liderazgo, belleza y otras cosas que para ser sincera ella no tenía en su totalidad. Pero lo que si tenía y mucho era orgullo, lo cual la hacía seguir avanzando aunque sus piernas ya temblaban como gelatina.

Descansemos- la suave y linda voz de aquel que eligió como amor platónico, la hizo suspirar era obvio que se había percatado de su cansancio y como no si cuando iniciaron la subida, estaba desbordando energía y tomaba fotos de cualquier cosa, en cambio ahora lo único que quería era tirarse en algún lugar con sombra, aunque claro su orgullo jamás se lo dejaría decir.-

Pero…-al parecer el inocente Shun no se había dado cuenta de su padecimiento, por que trato de replicarle al mayor que seguramente le había hecho un gesto para que callara a lo cual atendió- este…si, hace mucho calor- cometo de manera distraída como quien no se da cuenta de que ella, Lila apenas y se podía poner en pie. Si, jamás fue buena en deportes en la escuela.

Bien…- y como si no lo hubiera querido y fingiendo que en verdad ella lo hacía por ellos se dejo caer en uno de los escalones- tener el cuerpo de un dios no están fácil…-expresó pensando que lo había pensado, pero al ver la cara de de los chicos supo que, de nuevo, lo había dicho en voz alta- digo, muchos actores y estrellas usan "ayudita" para obtener el cuerpo perfecto, pero ustedes lo hacen con esfuerzo y eso es admirable…-expresó sonrojada – esto ya seguimos…- pidió poniéndose de pie y avanzando lo más rápido que pudo, el cansancio se había ido, ahora lo que perduraba era la vergüenza-

***M***

Esto si…-jamás de los jamases, y ese era de los jamases que en verdad era jamás pensó llegar y conocer aquel majestuoso templo- Aries…wauuu!- como niña en juguetería, como mujer en tienda de ropa, como hombre en un partido final de futbol de la copa del mundo, Lila se puso a sacar fotos de todo aquel lugar. Causando en sus acompañantes que una gota de sudo frio bajara por su espalda-es impresionante ver algo así…como ocultan tal lugar del mundo exterior por que por más que busque jamás encontré datos o algo relacionado con esto…?-pregunto en tato les sacaba una foto, a ambos caballeros- se ven lindos…-expresó para luego sonreírles abiertamente-

Pues es difícil pero el patriarca y Atena, son los que se encargan de evitar que el santuario se encontrado- explicó el guardián de la casa- deseas algo de beber antes de continuar?- ofreció antes de dejar las maletas y dirigirse a la cocina-

Claro pero no creo que quieras dármelo…-por la cara de confusión de los otros dos, supo que sus hormonas le estaban haciendo hablar más de lo que debía y que lo que pensaba era dicho en voz alta y no solo en su mente- es que digo, no querrás…prestarme aquello que llaman armadura para fotografiarla, cierto?- suspiró aliviada al ver al de peli lila sonreír, era bueno saber que esos dos eran MUY inocentes como para entender lo que en verdad quiso decir con lo anterior y creer que en verdad quería fotografiar su armadura-

Señorita Lila, sería bueno que descansáramos un poco antes de seguir adelante- le recomendó amablemente Shun, sacándola de sus pensamientos-

Pero…-iba a replicar pues tenía ansias de conocer el santuario en su totalidad y mientras más rápido fuera mejor, no tenía el tiempo de mundo o no, apenas y contaba con una escasa semana. Aunque también sabía que sus piernas no le darían para subir tanto escalón más- bueno, es mejor hace mucho calor y además hay cosas tan lindas aquí…-comento más animada que hace un momento- se ve tan lindo!- exclamó al tomar una foto al recién llegado guardián cargado de una fuente con refrescos-

Siempre eres tan entusiasta?-pregunto un tanto sonrojado Mu, nunca le había gustado tanta atención-

Solo cuando me gusta algo…-bien lo había dicho pero claro era tan cobarde que cambio las cosas al instante- el santuario, su casa es un lugar tan lindo que me entusiasma…- agregó mientras recibía el refresco de las manos de Mu-

Entiendo…-asintió con una sonrisa –

***M***

Que viste qué?- una furiosa June exclamó al escuchar lo dicho por un guardia-

Al señor Mu de Aries y al joven Shun de Andrómeda llegar en el auto del primero con una jovencita muy bonita y ahora se encaminan a Aries- repitió al ver la mirada de todas las mujeres en el – seguramente se una nueva aprendiz…-agregó pues aquello era lo que había pensado por eso les había informado a ellas, para que estuvieran preparadas-

Bien, ya puedes irte- autorizo Shaina a lo que el hombre salió disparado al sentir el aura de terror que expulsaban esas mujeres-

Quien se ofrece…?- pregunto Shaina a lo que June no dudo en alzar la mano-celosa camaleón?-pregunto un tanto molestosa Shaina-

…-no le contesto porque sus mejillas lo hicieron por ella-

Bien, Rigel ve con ella- envió a otra de las amazonas que se notaba tenía ganas de ir a Aries- procuren que no las pesquen…-advirtió a lo que las dos de bronce asintieron- ya pueden irse- autorizo a o que las otras partieron sin más- niñas enamoradas…-expresó en negación a lo que las demás rieron y asintieron-

***M***

Entonces aun no te has decidido?-Mu y Shun le escuchaban hablar a la joven de sus planes para el futuro y por l forma tan emocionada en que Lila hablaba sabían que eso era lo que más anhelaba- diseño o fotografía…- Mu, sonrió al comprender ese amor por el arte. Él también lo tenía por lo que lo comprendía muy bien-

Si, es algo que en verdad quiero dedicarme – un suspiro de tristeza dejo sus labios-

Qué pasa?- Shun se atrevió a preguntar-

Mamá quiere que deje estas "boberías" y que me dedique a algo que "si es una carrera profesional" – expresó con desanimo- ella cree que dedicarse a diseñar ropas y tomar fotografías, es algo tonto y absurdo, que solo mujeres con poco cerebro lo hacen…-expresó con una tristeza inmensa-

Pero es tu decisión no de ella…-Mu le expreso dándole ánimos a lo que la joven sonrió- si ella no te apoya, pues habrá muchas personas que lo harán y créeme yo lo hago, porque no hay nada mejor que cumplir un sueño- le regalo las linda de sus sonrisas-

Créele el señor Mu es muy bueno para ayudar…-apoyó Shun, tan bien sonriéndole de manera amistosa- puedes contar con nosotros…-le brindo su apoyo-

Gracias…-ella era consciente de muchas cosas, que lamentablemente, en su vida tenía. Por lo que recibir el apoyo de alguien, aunque se alguien que acaba de conocer era hermoso- entonces cuando llegue a ser una gran diseñadora, serian mis modelos…? – su actitud inicial había regresado-


End file.
